Complicated Past
by theblueeyedbee
Summary: My name is Bianca Takamori, sixteen years old and a vampire hunter in training, past experiences brought me here to get away from the bloodshed, i have had a complicated past, everything is starting to catch up with me now... Zero/OC
1. Prologue

My name is Bianca Takamori; I am an only child, born into a family of vampire hunters. I have dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. My past is not bright and cheery like most children. Some parts I like to leave out and tell when they have to be told. My parents were often away with business so I spent most of my childhood with Toga Yagari. Yet I was not the only child he was master to. He taught two twin boys, the same age as I was, six years old. Zero and Ichiru Kiryu became my childhood friends.

When I was younger I would keep to myself, a very shy girl, quiet and conscientious. Zero would always drag me into playing something.

One day, everything changed. Both Zero and Ichiru stopped seeing Yagari, so I couldn't see them. Something must have happened suddenly and I was not informed.

The last time my parents left, they never came back, with every day that passes, my image of them fades. I was only a helpless seven year old girl with no place she could call home. I have been living with Yagari ever since training to become a vampire hunter.

Im sixteen now, still training, and getting better, my speciality is with samurai swords that are charged with the same electrical charge as an Artemis.

A few weeks ago, I wasn't thinking. I was walking alone, in the forest for some peace and quiet before hunter training when I stumbled upon a dead body, a man. I should have sensed that something was wrong; I should have run away, as fast as I could, but I didn't and that was my mistake. The body had been bitten by a vampire. Then someone leapt down from the trees above me, a woman, but I could tell she was a vampire. She had straight, long, silvery-white hair and eyes that were an unusually beautiful shade of pink that resembled cherry blossoms. I recognised her, her name is Shizuka Hio.

Someone so beautiful, it was hard to believe that she was one of those monsters. She seemed so calm. Standing there, staring at me, like she was staring right into my soul. When I saw her, I almost felt guilty for traning to become a vampire hunter. I had no weapon on me. She looked surprised that I didn't draw a weapon. I bowed out of respect, she was a pureblood after all. In result of the respect I showed, she gave me a vile of her blood. I was shocked and unsure. She insisted that if the worst were to happen to me, that would help me and with that she disappeard into thin air.

Ever since that day, I haven't wanted to hunt vampires, only if I was in danger or someone else was. I had had enough training to last a life time. I have worn the vile of Shizukas blood around my neck ever since. Now putting vampire hunting to rest for a short time I am going to attend a school to keep me occupied, maybe once I have had enough of school I will return to Yagari. But, for now I will be attending Cross Academy.


	2. Arrival at Cross Academy

I stood at the gates that lead into Cross Academy, on a Friday afternoon, around three o'clock. The wind was whistling through the trees, making my hair blow into my face. I had a small suit case with me, with a few pairs of clothes and my swords for protection, not like I would need them. It was a rather sunny day but a slight breeze ruined the mood. I wore the day class uniform, as I will be attending the day class. Of course I had known all about the night class; that they were vampires. That is why I had to be especially careful while I attended school.

I arrived at the chairman's office, Yagari had told me about Chairman Cross, he is a little on the weird side. I knocked twice softly on the wooden door.

"Come in" someone said on the other side, I guessed it was Chairman Cross. I was greeted by a man who looked to be in his thirties, he wore odd clothing and glasses. His long straw coloured hair tied back. There was a girl there too. She looked to be the same age as me she wore the day class uniform as well. Not to mention we were around the same height, she looked like she could be my sister.

"Hi, Im Yuki Cross" she said happily, "I will be showing you around the academy later" she said and smiled, I smiled back. She seemed very nice, very easy to get along with.

"You must be Bianca" Chairman Cross stated. I nodded.

"Bianca Takamori" I said with a smile. These two were very different than my usual company. Yagari, he isn't really the easy going fun loving guy.

"Now, as you know, the night class aren't what they seem to be, I knew your family and what they were" Cross said looking serious.

"Yes, I know headmaster, I am no threat to them nor are they to me, Yagari will tell you that I have no intention of hunting vampires, I only wish to attend this academy to get away from all the madness" I said looking from him to Yuki.

"Well welcome!" Cross said in a very cheery voice.

"Thank you, I am honoured to attend such a high rated school" I said bowing in respect.

"Such formality, some students could learn a thing or two off you" Cross said smiling, "we also have one thing to ask of you" he said looking at me. I nodded gesturing for him to go on. "The day class students do not know that the night class students are in fact vampires and sometimes they are caught hanging about in the school grounds trying to get to them at night. I would like to know if you would be able to become a part of the disciplinary committee, to help" he said, his eyes pleading.

"Of course I will" I smiled.

"Excellent, Yuki, would you please show Miss Takamori to her room, then maybe a tour around" Cross said. I waved goodbye and Yuki lead me out. We walked over to the sun dormitory, where all the day class students stayed. The night class students stayed in the moon dormitory. Yuki showed me my room, I was going to share a room with her and another girl named Sayori Wakaba.

"Thank you Yuki" I said and put my suitcase by my bed.

"No problem, that's what im here for" she said smiling, "I will show you around now" she said and we walked outside. The wind had died down and the sky was an orange colour indicating it was almost sunset, we walked around all the gardens and she showed me the classrooms. It looks easy enough to remember. We stopped at the gates of the moon dormitory. There were already girls crowing around. The night class student would be coming out any minute.

"I guess I start now then?" I said. Yuki nodded and we ran towards the swarming fan girls. As I was running, I lost my footing and bumped into someone. Lovely, my first day and I already annoyed someone. Everyone gasped, that made me feel even worse, and this guy must be really cruel for all the girls to react like that. He turned around. He was tall and he looked distant, his hair was a pale, silvery white, and his eyes were pale lavender or amethyst colour, he was rather atractive.

"Sorry" I muttered and bowed, I went to walk away when he grabbed my hand. I thought he might want to hit me or something. More gasps were heard from the people surrounding them. Instead of what I thought was going to happen, he had pulled me into a hug. I was a little surprised, I thought he was going to bite my head off.

He let me go and smiled, I looked at him and I recognised who it was, I felt so stupid for not seeing it before.

"Zero" I breathed and quickly hugged him again. Yuki walked over.

"Guys what are you- actually nevermind, time for the catch up later, the gates are about to open" she said than ran to the girls closest to the gates. I ran and helped her. We had gotten them organised and the gates opened. The girls were screaming, it hurt my ears they were that loud.

"That's Hanabusa Aido" Yuki told me, he had golden blonde hair that looked like he had spent all day styling and he had electric blue eyes, it was almost like he was entrancing. As they walked out, Yuki told me their names, Akatsuki Kain, Rima Touya, Senri Shiki, Takuma Ichijo, Ruka Souen, Seiren and the pure blooded Kaname Kuran.

I looked over and Aido was walking towards me. He put an arm around me and I could see that a lot of girls were both jealous and angry at me.

"It seems we have a new addition to the disciplinary committee" Aido said smiling, his eyes twinkling, "And what might your name be cutie?" he said with a wink. I couldn't help but blush a little.

"My name's Bianca" was all I got to say because Zero grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off me.

"Get your filthy hands off her" Zero growled. Aido put his hands up in mock surrender and continued walking. With the night class students gone, their crowd of screaming girls left too.

"Thanks" I said with a smile. Zero turned and walked away, he had changed a lot since the last time I had seen him. He was a lot more guarded, not wanting to show the least bit of emotion towards anyone.

"Ready to go on patrol?" Yuki asked me. No, I wasn't, I needed to get a sword from out of my room, there's no way that I was going anywhere by myself without a weapon. "Actually I forgot to show you the boys' dorm!" he said sounding rather excitedly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me.

We stopped at a room that was secluded from the others.

"That, is Zeros room, don't go, in Zeros room" she said plainly but with a weird look on her face.

"I need to get one thing from the room then I will be ready for patrols" I said and ran off. There's just something about seeing the school at night, it's got a creepy feel to it. I had gotten my sword and headed back outside. As I walked outside, I tied my hair back with a ribbon so it wouldn't get in the way and I wouldn't miss anything going on around me. I put my sword in a case that was strapped to my back.

I had a feeling it was going to be a long night.


	3. Night Patrol

**A/N: **I don't nor have I ever owned Vampire Knight or any of its characters. They belong to Matsuri Hino.

The school grounds were quiet; the only sound was the whistling of the wind rustling through the trees. There was nothing out of the ordinary to report. No day class students wandering about. It was getting really dark now and the night class students would probably be returning to their dorms soon. I was getting really tired; I don't know how Yuki stays all energetic.

I can't believe Zero is here, I feel like I haven't seen him in a lifetime, which is part true. He has changed so much; I've probably changed a lot too. There is just one thing about him that I can't put my finger on; he has this eerie feel to him that I just can't explain. Anyway, im just glad I have found him again; we have a lot of catching up to do.

Yuki told me that we have to escort the night class back to their dormitory once their classes finish. This would be soon.

I walked over to where they held the night class and Yuki was already standing by the door.

"Hey Bianca" she said with a smile and a wave, I smiled too.

"Hey Yuki, where's Zero?" I asked.

"He doesn't stay out for long, he went back to his room, and he always skips out on duties" Yuki said.

"I haven't seen him in a long time and he just goes to sleep?" I asked rhetorically but smiling.

"Oh yeah, how do you two know each other?" Yuki asked gaining interest.

"We have a little time so I can tell you, my parents were vampire hunters and that meant they were away a lot. I stayed with Toga Yagari and trained to become a hunter and I became close friends with Zero, I never really had friends, I was always too shy to do anything but Zero would insist that I played games with him when we were younger. Then for a reason I don't know, Zero stopped seeing Yagari and I stopped seeing Zero" I said looking at the ground.

"Wow, I didn't know, Zero usually doesn't open up to anyone, so I don't know a lot about his past" Yuki said, "Well at least today you have made another friend" she said and I looked up at her and smiled, then she gave me a light hug. The classroom door opened.

"Hello, Yuki, Bianca" Lord Kaname said as he stepped out of the classroom.

"Lord Kaname" I said and bowed.

"Kaname" Yuki said looking flushed. She was so obvious it's funny.

The night class students walked out, Yuki walked in front and I walked behind. Aido kept looking at me, I hate the way vampires look at me, if only they knew who I was.

"Well hello again cutie" Aido said and looked at me, Yagari used to call me cutie when I first started visiting him. Im just short okay.

"Hey Aido" I said with a smile. I couldn't help but smiling. As we walked he put an arm around my shoulders.

"You know what would be really nice of you? If you let me drink your blood" he said and licked my neck. I pushed him off me; I wouldn't give him any of my blood. "Aww Biancs don't be like that" he said and tried to move closer to me but Lord Kaname stepped in front of me. Aido backed down. I bowed my head in thanks.

"Thank you, Lord Kaname" I sad and smiled, he smiled lightly as well.

"Your welcome, Bianca Takamori" he said and I swear I heard Aido gasp or at least someone did.

"Takamori?" Akatsuki said in almost disbelief.

"That's how she knows about us" Ruka said crossing her arms, "She's a vampire hunter" she said in a voice that was laced with venom.

"Not any more" I said, looking at the ground, "I wanted my own life, not something I was born into and besides, vampires are really friendly" I said with a smile and Aido and Yuki laughed, I giggled slightly.

"Well then at least we know you're not a threat to us" Aido said putting an arm around me once more. I pulled out my sword and pointed it at his throat.

"Yet" I said and he backed away. Then we continued walking to the dorms. Once they had gone in safely, Yuki was talking to Kaname about something then he looked over to me.

"Im sorry about Hanabusa, it wont happen again" he said bowing.

"Its okay Lord Kaname, I can handle him" I said and bowed back. He smiled then returned to walking back to his dorm. Yuki walked over to me.

"At least its Saturday tomorrow so you get time to settle in" she said smiling even though she looked tired.

"Yes, I might just walk around tomorrow, see if I can actually find my way around this place" I said.

"Let's get back to our room" she said and we walked back to the sun dormitory. I tied my hair in a loose plait and got changed into a simple pair of black short shorts and a black tank top to go to sleep in. When I walked out of the bathroom Sayori was awake and talking to Yuki.

"Hello, you must be Bianca, I'm Sayori, its nice to meet you" she said kindly. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too" I said back.

I sat down on my bed, and then I laid down. Now that I was actually in my bed I wasn't tired, isn't that just typical. Yuki and Sayori sounded like they were already asleep. I couldn't take it, I wanted to see Zero. I sat up and looked around for my shoes; I wasn't going to go bare foot. I was still wearing my necklace, I never take it off. I got up and slowly opened the door so I wouldn't wake anyone up. I slipped through and ran quietly down the corridors. It was probably around midnight but I don't care if Zero gets cranky I want to see him now.

I ran over to the boy's dorm and walked in, Yuki showed me Zeros room when she took me on the tour. Which I am now thankful for. I knocked softly and I heard someone stir behind it. I could tell it was Zero, glad I had gotten the right room. The door clicked open and Zero was standing behind it. He smiled and I hugged him. He closed the door behind me. We broke apart and I sat on his bed, leaning up against the wall. He came and sat next to me.

"Is this where you've been the whole time?" I asked. He ran a hand through his hair, didn't really look like he wanted to be bombarded with questions. Maybe I will let him ask the questions.

"Not exactly" he said plainly. Seemed I wasn't going to get anything more out of him, "You still training with Yagari?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I was until a few weeks ago, I wanted to do something else, not something I was pushed into, even though I love my swords I wanted to go to school at least feel a little normal" I said and smiled. He smiled the slightest too. Then he turned serious again.

"Why until a few weeks ago?" he asked, the very question I had been dreading, he must have read my thoughts or something because he put an arm around me, "You can tell me" he said softly.

"I was being stupid, I don't even know why but I went for a walk, by myself, no weapon, but I came across a dead body. He had been bitten by a vampire and then she leapt down from the trees. Shizuka Hio" I said and I felt him shudder, why was he acting so off. But I continued with my story anyway, "I couldn't do anything, I had no weapon and nowhere to run, so I stood there all she did was look at me, for the first time in a while, I was really scared. I bowed out of respect, like I do to everyone, she almost looked like she was relieved I didn't do anything, in return for not trying to kill her, she gave me this" I said and pulled on the chain around my neck, I pulled out the vial of blood and Zero squirmed and his eyes were blood red.

I can't believe I didn't feel it sooner.

Zero is a vampire.


	4. Zero is a Vampire

I sat there wide eyed, the breath caught in my throat, hiding the vial once again.

My best friend is a vampire.

He must have realised I put the pieces of the puzzle together because he flinched back.

"That woman killed my parents and made me who I am" he said looking at the ground in disgust, he hated vampires, he really did. I couldn't do anything; I was in a state of shock, a sat there still wide eyed not moving, hardly breathing. This was just the most unlikely thing to happen. A tear slowly made its way down my cheek, all the things he has been through, he didn't deserve it. I had been scared of vampires for as long as I could remember, not particularly pure bloods or aristocrats but level E's were the worst, hopefully Zero would never fall to one.

Zero reached over to brush the tear off my cheek. I almost hadn't realised it was still there. He was still the boy I once knew, but only now, he is being hidden by what is consuming him.

"Zero" I barely said, my voice light and feathery, like a whisper. He looked at me, deep into my eyes. I knew a way that he couldn't fall to level E. The blood that I have around my neck; if he were to drink it, it doesn't stop him from becoming a vampire but will stop him from becoming a blood crazed monster. "Drink this" I said pulling the vial out once again, holding it in my hand. I took the chain off my neck and handed it to Zero. He looked hesitant at first, but he knew it would help him. He drank it in a second, his eyes the colour of blood. I must have looked terrified. The way he looked back at me.

"You're afraid of me" he said in a low voice, looking away from me, like he was ashamed of what he was. No, I wasn't afraid, okay, maybe a little. I've always been a little scared of vampires, no matter how friendly and kind some of them may be. But I swallowed the fear and showed a little confidence.

"No, Zero" I said moving closer to him and cupping his cheek so he was facing me. "I could never be afraid of someone who means a lot to me, like you" I said with a slight smile. He smiled back. I actually made him smile. Yuki told me he only smiled on odd occasions. He stroked back a few strands of hair out of my face and rested his hand on my cheek.

His eyes flashed red again. My hand retreated. His hunger was growing; he had been starving himself by the looks of it. I did the only thing I thought of. I pushed my plait off my neck and turned my head to the side.

"Do it" I said in an almost whisper. He looked shocked that I would even consider it. I didn't want him to starve and I was willing to do anything.

"Im fine" he forced. I looked at him, he looked like he had regained his composure, but he wont be able to hold back and wont be able to last more than a few days.

"Zero, whenever you need it, I will always be there, don't starve yourself" I said and kissed his forehead, "I should go" I said and got off his bed but I was stopped by a hand grasping mine.

"No, stay here, please" he said and laid down. I laid down next to him. It must have been late, we were both tired. I rested my head on his chest; he put an arm around me and pulled me closer. I then drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

…

The next Morning, a Saturday. I was woken up by someone knocking on the door. I realised that Zero and I hadn't moved, I nuzzled his neck not wanting to get up.

*knock knock knock*

The door opened, I looked up and Yuki as well as chairman Cross walked in and shut the door behind them. I moaned not wanting to get up.

"Awwwww! Zero found a girlfriend, that's so cute!" Chairman Cross cooed. Zero grunted in annoyance and sat up, taking me with him. Then Zero threw a pillow at Headmaster Cross' face, which he didn't dodge in time. I stifled a laugh.

"We thought it was about time you got up" Yuki said crossing her arms jokingly. I rubbed my head and leant on Zero.

"I should go" I said and looked at Zero; "This time I mean it" he smiled. I walked past Yuki and Chairman Cross with a smile. As I closed the door behind me, a few of the boys in the hallway gave me a quizzical look, as to ask why a girl, still in her pyjamas, is walking out of Zero Kiryu's room.

After I left the boys dorm I ran to my room to get dressed.

I chose a simple blue tank top, a black jacket and denim shorts. It was actually later than I thought originally. We had slept in until eleven thirty. We did stay up pretty late though. I put on my shoes, tied my hair up with a ribbon and walked back out side. It was a nice day with a slight breeze. I was thankful I didn't have classes today, I needed to relax. Maybe find a place to just stay for a while, maybe there was a shop in town I could look at.

I walked into town and there weren't many shops more just a few restaurants and coffee shops. So I decided to explore the little town. Each street was different, looking at the little houses and small businesses.

…

Hours went by, I had gotten lost a few times but I had managed, the sky had turned a tangerine colour. I walked back to the academy, no one was outside. Everyone must be in their rooms already or with friends.

The sky was slowly turning darker; even a few stars were starting to come out. I walked over to a fountain. It was quite beautiful. I sat down on the edge and put my hand in the water. It was soothing. The water sparkled and glistened under the fading sun.

The water froze in place. I gasped and spun my head around. Aido was standing there; I stood up and bowed lightly. He smiled.

"Well hello Bianca" he said and started walking over to me. I smiled.

"Hello Aido" I said politely.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked putting a hand on my arm.

"Just looking around I guess" I stuttered, I don't know why I couldn't even form proper sentences around him. I felt so shy.

"You shouldn't be out here, even at the school, it can be unsafe sometimes" he said. His hand had risen from my arm to my cheek. I hadn't realised until he started caressing my cheek. I blushed like mad.

"Cute" he said, noticing my obvious blush. I couldn't meet his gaze he was so handsome. He placed an arm around my waist and pulled my head closer to his, like he was about to kiss me. I closed my eyes instinctively.

"Hanabusa" someone said behind Aido. My eyes shot open.

"What now Akatsuki?" Aido's hand left my face yet he didn't move the one around my waist. He turned around to meet his cousin's gaze.

"You heard what Lord Kaname said" Akatsuki said plainly. I looked between them. Aido pouted. He was so cute.

"It was harmless, I didn't bite her or anything" he said, Lord Kaname must have enforced the rule about biting people while at school. It was in the student handbook, so Yuki said, I still hadn't read it yet.

"Lord Kaname has suggested you go back to the dorm" he said running a hand through his hair. Aido turned back to me and I looked up at him. He kissed me on the cheek. I blushed again.

"Aido" was all I could say.

"See you next time, Cutie" he said and moved away from me. He started walking away with Akatsuki then looked back at me and winked. I smiled. No wonder all the day class girls are in love with him.

I walked back to the room that Yuki, Sayori and I shared. I sat down on the bed and felt the cheek where Aido had kissed me.

"Hey Bianca" Yuki said in her usual chirpy tone.

"Hi Yuki" I said in an equally happy tone.

"What happened? You look like you've been kissed" she said with a slight laugh, I giggled too. Could I tell her about Aido? I wonder what she would say, he didn't do anything wrong. She sat down on the end of my bed.

"I, uh, met up with Aido again" I said and Yuki smiled but then went serious.

"He didn't bite you did he?" she asked.

"No, but he did kiss me on the cheek" I said and blushed yet again.

"That's so cute!" she squealed. Yori walked out of the bathroom drying her hair.

"What's so cute?" she asked.

"Aido kissed Bianca on the cheek" Yuki said for me.

"Aido? As in night class Aido?" Yori asked.

"Yeah" I said smiling and looking at the floor.

"Bianca and Aido sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yuki said. She would have continued to sing but I threw a pillow at her.

"Oh shush" I said giggling, Yori giggled too.

"What did he say?" Yori asked sitting next to Yuki.

"We were about to kiss" Yori and Yuki gasped, "but Akatsuki interrupted, he had to leave, then he said 'see you next time, Cutie' then walked off" I said.

"That is so sweet!" Yori said.

"He called you cutie!" Yuki cooed.

"Guys!" I shouted jokingly. We all giggled like crazy.


	5. Unexpected Occurences

I woke up late this morning yet again, around ten thirty. I have to get used to waking up earlier if I want to make it to classes in time. That reminds me, I have to go to Headmaster Cross' office to pick up my school books this morning.

I got up and dressed; a black tight short skirt, a dark blue long tube top and a thin cardigan. As well as a pair of black slip on shoes. I left my hair down and started walking out the door. Both Yuki and Yori had already woken up and gone off somewhere. I slowly made my way to the Headmasters office. I was in no rush. I hadn't seen Zero in a while, I hope he was okay. Actually I wanted to see him, we didn't really get a chance to really catch up, and I guess if he doesn't want to open up he doesn't have to.

There are certainly some things in my past, that I do not wish to share with anyone, unless absolutely necessary.

I was slightly nervous seeing Headmaster Cross again. He was a little peculiar, not to mention, he saw me sleeping next to Zero, before he got hit in the face with a pillow. I laughed slightly.

"What are you laughing at?" a voice said behind me, I could tell it was Zero. No one else had a voice like that. I turned around looking at him with a sweet smile.

"Remembering when Cross got hit in the face by a pillow" I said and laughed again. He smiled. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I looked back at him.

"I have to go get my books from the headmaster for classes tomorrow" I said and continued to walk down the empty hallway. Zero grabbed my hand, I looked back to him.

"Can I go with you?" he asked sweetly. He is so out of character, he never used to be like this.

"Sure" I smiled brightly. We walked to the Headmasters office, not realising that we were still holding hands.

We got to the door and I heard a deep voice, which was obviously not the headmaster. It was Yagari. I gasped, why was he here?

"You don't understand! She is in danger! You don't have enough protection here, I'm taking her home" I heard Yagari say, was he talking about me?

"Cross Academy is very safe I assure you, Bianca is in safe hands no one can get to her" a calm voice said, Kaien Cross.

"He will find her here, I promised her parents that if anything happened that I would make sure she was safe" Yagari said and there was a rather loud crashing sound after that, he must have slammed a fist onto the desk.

I was frozen, I literally couldn't move. All I could do was stare at the door and listen to what the two men were saying. I was sure they were talking about me now. But I was fine; there were people that could protect me, besides I don't think there is any danger here.

"I know you do care deeply for her and wish her the best but you cant stay by her side forever, we have taken a lot of precautions in regards to the school, no one can get in and certainly no student of mine will be harmed" Cross said sounding very serious.

"This school is hardly equipped for what is after her!" Yagari said and another band was heard. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, nothing would be after me, and I raised my hand to my mouth to cover my shocked and scared look. For Yagari to say something like that there must be something dreadfully horrible after me, he knows I can fend for myself but for him to worry like this. It's so unlike him to act this way. Zero squeezed my hand in reassurance that he was there. I don't know the full story; we could be hearing it wrong.

I worked up a little courage to knock on the door. Everything fell silent. Zero put an arm around my waist to comfort me, even though we both had no idea what was going on. The door opened and it was Kaien Cross. His bright and cheerful face died as soon as he saw who it was. He looked to the ground.

"How much did you hear?" he asked sadly.

"Most of it" Zero answered for me. Cross hadn't realised that Zero was holding me so close. His eyes got happier slightly and a knowing smile graced his lips.

"Bianca" Yagari said from inside the office. I looked over to him and I could see the softness in his eyes, he had always had a rough exterior and a hard expression. Whatever this problem was, it must have been big.

"Come in" Cross said to us, opening the doors further. I sat down on the couch, Zero sat next to me, holding my hand. Who knew he could be this comforting.

"Im sorry you had to find out like this" Yagari said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We planned to see you privately but now is good enough" Cross stated sitting at his desk.

"Bianca, do you remember how your parents died?" Yagari asked. I gasped and looked at him with sad eyes. Zero squeezed my hand and edged closer to me.

"I only know that they disappeared" I said in a quite tone. Not looking at anyone, staring at the suddenly interesting ground. Cross answered on.

"While your parents were out hunting a certain level E vampire they had angered someone along the way. We don't know how they angered him but they did. He is an enemy of the vampire hunters and has been for many years. He hunted them down, before they got a chance to return home" tears ran down my face, cascading down, every tear drop was a water fall, I couldn't help myself.

"Ever since he had found out they had a daughter and that you were a hunter, he has been hunting you down, killing anyone who gets in the way and wont stop until you're de-" Yagari stopped before he said anything bad and because of the chill look he was receiving from Cross. I wiped my eyes.

"What do we do?" I asked my voice low and barely heard.

"The school is protected and he doesn't even know you're here" Cross said with a smile.

"It's not protected enough!" Yagari shouted. This caused me to flinch.

"I assure you, he will not get in nor will we let him" Cross said, then he looked at me, "I'm sure you are wondering why we haven't said 'his' name, it is taboo to even speak of him but its best you know, whenever there is a murder of hunter families, he is always there, always in some way, a part of it" he said.

"So, he wont stop until he kills me" I said looking at the ground once more.

"Don't say that!" Cross said standing up from his desk.

"For now, we will watch you here" Yagari said then turned to the headmaster, "If there is any slip up im bringing her home!" he shouted yet again. Yep, that's the Yagari I grew up with, edgy and aggravated.

"Could I get my books now, please?" I said finally looking up from the floor.

"Yes of course" Cross said in an unusual happy tone, he's a little weird. He opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out two books. I got up and picked them up hesitantly.

"Thank you for telling me" I said and Cross looked at me yet again with sad eyes.

"We are sorry you had to hear it even before you started classes, but it is best you know" then his face lit up, "Go and spend some time with your new boyfriend and it will keep your mind off things" he said with a big smile. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Zero groaned in annoyance. Yagari was messing up his hair.

"Would you stop touching me!" he said and he pushed his masters' hand away. Zero stood up and walked over to the door.

"Bye headmaster" I said bowing respectively. I walked over to Yagari and gave him a light hug. Then I walked over to where Zero was standing. We walked out of the door.

"I have to put my books back in my room; do you want to hang out after?" I asked, not sure of what his answer would be.

"Sure" he said smiling.

I couldn't help but think about it, there is someone after me, someone that wants me dead. I don't even know what this person looks like or what his name is, only that he is the murderer or my parents.

That was enough for me to want to kill him.


	6. The Nightmare

I hardly knew my parents, each day more memories of them fade. When I try to picture my father, it has always Yagari; he has been like a father to me and I love him like one. I have a lot on my mind at the moment. I hadn't even started classes yet and there are already dramas. There is someone out there trying to find a way to kill me. Im scared. I really am scared. How am I supposed to know who to look out for if I have no idea what he looks like? I have never felt so vulnerable.

I put my books on my bed next to my uniform. I turned around and looked at Zero. He must have seen the sadness in my eyes. I hugged him as he walked over.

"I've never been so scared" I whispered into his chest.

"You are safe here, no one will touch you as long as I'm around" he said and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you Zero, I feel better already" I said and smiled looking up at him. "What do you want to do?" I asked stepping away.

"I don't know a walk or something?" he suggested.

"Okay" I said with a smile and grabbed his hand and walked out of the girl's dorm.

It was around three o'clock in the afternoon. Around this time tomorrow I would be finishing my first day of classes at this academy. I hope it's interesting and not boring that I will fall asleep during class. Yuki told me that Zero falls asleep on several occasions during class, she's even nodded off a few times.

We stopped by the fountain. It was by far my favourite place in the school. The water sparkles in the suns rays. I sat down on the edge running my fingers across the water, making ripples on the surface.

Zero sat down next to me. It's so beautiful watching the sun slowly go down, watching the water flow out of the water fountain while it glistens in the fading sunlight.

I went to sit by a tree, Zero followed. He sat down first and I leant on his shoulder. It was so nice.

"Anything you want to do now?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well, there is one thing" he said and leant closer to me. He was about to kiss me, Zero, the one who barely showed emotions and my long time best friend was about to kiss me. I closed my eyes.

"Zeeeeeeeeeeero!" Yuki shouted from behind us she slapped Zero on the shoulder.

"Ouch" Zero murmured holding his shoulder.

I sat up and looked at Yuki; she had no idea what she had interrupted.

"Oh, im sorry, was I interrupting something?" she asked very well knowing that she was. I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"No not at all" my voice dripping with sarcasm. She smiled. Zero huffed.

"Well its almost past curfew even if it is a weekend" Yuki said folding her arms. Zero stood up and held out a hand for me. I smiled and took it, he pulled me up. Then he put his hands in his pockets.

"So Yuki, why were you out at this time any way?" I asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"Huh?" she asked with a blush on her face, "I was just checking on the night class, seeing if none of them were out that's all!" she said all flustered.

"Oh, So," I began then whispered in her ear, "You weren't seeing the pure blood Kaname, were you?" I teased, she turned especially red.

"Uh, no!" she stuttered. I laughed. I looked over at Zero; he was back to his plain and 'not showing emotion' self. Maybe it was because Yuki was here.

When Ichiru was sick we would always lay together on his bed and talk, when we weren't training. We were quite close back then, I wonder how close we would be if nothing changed.

Zero had walked us to the girl's dorm.

"Here you go" he said and went to walk off.

"Wait" I said grabbing his shirt sleeve. He looked back at me. I walked closer and kissed his cheek. "Night Zero" I said turning back to Yuki. He put a hand to his cheek.

"Good night, Bianca" he said and walked off.

Yuki and I walked back to the room. She squealed in excitement.

"Yuki?" Yori said wanting to know why the sudden squealing.

"Bianca kissed Zero!" she said bouncing on her bed. I turned a bright shade of red.

"I don't know what to do" I said sitting on my bed.

"What do you mean Bianca?" Yori asked. She was so sweet and always so kind to others, Yori was definitely going to be a good friend.

"Well now I have two guys to choose from and I don't know which one to pick" I said running a hand through my hair. I got up and changed into my night wear. Then I came back to sit on my bed.

"Well, Zero has had a crush on you forever and Aido is a flirtatious guy who has a fan girl problem" Yuki said then we all laughed.

"Wait what?" I asked Yuki turned serious again.

"Yeah, Aido has so many girls swooning over him when he goes to class" Yuki said looking at me with a sly smile.

"You know what I meant" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, for four years, Zero has never opened up to me, never really talked to me or shared his feelings, now all of a sudden I can't get him to stop talking. All he talks about is what you guys used to do. The story he told me about you having a nightmare was so cute!" she cooed. I turned red. He talked about me?

"Aww that's so sweet, usually he doesn't talk to anyone" Yori said looking at me, "What is this cute story I don't know about?" she asked.

"We were so young back then, I had a nightmare about someone trying to get me, always the same dream, and we were staying at Yagari's, both of our parents' were away on business" I clarified, surely Yori didn't know about Vampires, "I ran to Zeros room, I was so scared, I ran into his bed and underneath the covers, he had asked me what was wrong, I had told him I had a bad nightmare, then he cuddled me and we fell asleep" I said and blushed remembering the memories.

"That is adorable!" Yuki cooed, "You guys are so cute, and I saw you two! Over by the tree" she said.

"I know you did, you interrupted us, and we thank you" I said sarcastically. Yuki gasped.

"You guys were going to kiss! Weren't you?" Yuki said almost falling off her bed.

"Maybe" I shrugged nonchalantly.

Yuki and Yori made a sound that sounded like it would come from a hamster. A kind of a cute squealing noise.

"Squeeeeeeeeeee!" they both squealed. I laughed.

"But Aido is pretty cute" Yori said looking back at me. I lay back down on my bed.

"Ughh" I scoffed, "Why does this have to be hard? Zero is my best friend" I paused noticing their faces, showing that they were offended, "One of my best friends" I clarified, "And he's always been there for me, but Aido, he was so, uh, sweet, the other night, I cant say no to him, he's too cute" I said closing my eyes.

"Maybe you should sleep on it" Yuki suggested.

"I think you're right, hopefully I will know in the morning, otherwise Zero might rip Aido's head off in the mean time" I said and we laughed. I wasn't kidding though. He probably would, knowing that he's a vampire hunter, technically, so am I, really I shouldn't even consider dating a vampire, but, Zero's a vampire too, ughh this is so confusing.

"Night guys" Yuki said, laying down and turning of the light.

"Night" Yori and I said at the same time. I slowly drifted off, but it wasn't a dreamless sleep this time, like I had hoped.

It was the same dream I had had a while ago, one I hadn't had in a long time. Yet when I wake up I can only remember one thing. What a man said to me.

"_I'm coming for you, Bianca Takamori, just you wait"_


	7. First day of Class

I awoke with a start. That nightmare, it has haunted me since I learned of my parent's death. But I haven't had it in a long time, maybe something bad was going to happen. I needed to keep my mind off it; I needed to get ready for my first day of classes.

"Bianca, are you okay?" Yori asked me.

"Im fine, just a nightmare that's all" I said with a smile.

"Maybe you need go and cuddle Zero, he will make everything better" Yuki said and made kissing noises. I threw a pillow at her; it hit her in the face, score! I laughed and got out of bed. Yuki was laughing still; thank god I didn't actually offend her or anything, at least not on my first day of school. I got dressed into the black day class uniform. I loved the red bow, it looked very smart. The skirt was very short and pleated but I do love the fact that everyone wears the same thing and their not judged on what they wear. In my opinion, the girl's uniforms were pretty cute.

"Breakfast?" Yuki said and Yori and I nodded. We grabbed our books and got breakfast. I didn't really eat much, I wast very hungry.

We got to the classroom, the teacher wasn't there yet. Hopefully he won't go so hard on me. I hadn't chosen anywhere to sit down; the teacher would no doubt want me to introduce myself. Then I would sit next to Yuki, or Zero, who still hadn't shown up yet.

The doors bursted open and everyone turned their faces towards the teacher. It was Yagari. Was he keeping an eye on me while im at school? He is very protective, apparently. He walked over to the teacher's desk and put down a book he was holding.

"I am Mister Yagari I will be your new ethics teacher, we have a new student joining today, introduce yourself" Yagari said looking at me; I walked down to where he was. I looked at everyone in the class.

"Hello" I said with a small wave, "My name is Bianca Takamori, I'm really glad to meet you all" I said with a smile.

"Do you have any questions?" Yagari asked.

"Yes, I have one" a boy said standing up, "Are you supposed to be in the night class, you're beauty is breath taking" he said with a wink. Then one of his friends around him smacked him in the head.

"No, I'm not" I said and smiled slightly.

"I have one" a girl said, her hand rose in the air, "Uh, mister Yagari? Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked nervously.

"Yes I do actually" he said and put an arm around me. Gasps came from around the classroom.

"Ughh, get off me Yagari!" I said and playfully pushed him off me.

"He's like a father to me" I said laughing. I walked over to where Yori and Yuki were sitting and sat down next to them. I looked over and Zero was sitting near the far corner.

He must have sensed me looking at him because he looked back at me and winked. Hopefully no one else saw that. Boy was I wrong. I looked back at Yagari and he saw it, the way I blushed and Zero winking at me. He gave a sly smile.

I still hadn't figured out who to choose, why was I even in this position, I usually never get the attention of any guys. Oh, well, I should probably focus on what Yagari is saying.

…

Classes went well, people started asking questions as to why I know Yagari so well, I just told them that I had lived with him since I was very young, then came the question, why wasn't I with my parents. Well, then I just said they died, no sadness or anything, we just continued talking. I actually had a group of girls come up to me and ask me if he was actually single. I just laughed; he's not really the affectionate type. Sorry girls.

Yagari didn't give us any homework which I was thankful for. He did single me out a few times to make sure I was paying attention, which I was, thankfully.

It was time to keep the fan girls away from the night class; it was very obvious that Yuki had a thing for the pure blood Kuran, she just couldn't hide it.

"Bianca lets go! There's probably already a crowd waiting for them" Yuki said grabbing my hand and leading me to the moon dormitory. She was right, there were so many girls swooning over the night class. I had to admit it, they were beautiful. All of them were.

"Alright everybody, get back" I said calmly. I put my arms out so I could block them from the path.

The doors opened. Aido was the first one to step out.

"Hello girls! Did any of you dream about me?" he said and there were a lot of "Yes!" coming from the screaming girls. I had my back faced to the night class as they walked past, trying to keep the girls at bay. Zero was just standing there; the girls knowing not to go anywhere near him.

"What about you, Bianca?" I heard Aido say, he wrapped his arms around me so he was hugging me from behind, "Did you dream about me?" he said and the girls in front of me did not look impressed. They weren't even trying to get close to him, just watching what was happening in front of them. "Maybe you wont have to dream about me, I can make it a reality" he said and started kissing my neck, I stiffened.

"Aido" I barely said. He continued kissing my neck. "Stop" I murmured. The girls in front of me were looking rather angry. Great. Already im making people hate me, and they looked furious. Then his arms were removed from my waist, what happened? I turned around to see that Zero was strangling Aido with one hand and making a fist with the other. Gasps were coming from everywhere.

"She said stop" he said plainly. This was hard to look at, I don't know who to choose and they both don't know about each other.

"Zero, let him go" I said putting a hand on his shoulder. He still didn't lower his arm. "Please" I begged, Aido was turning slightly purple. He let him go and he fell to the ground gasping for air. I fell to my knees and put a hand on Aidos cheek. Yuki looked like she wanted to storm over and scold Zero but she was busy. Most of the night class had walked away, only Aido and Akatsuki were left. Most of the day class girls had walked away too but some stayed to watch and see if Aido was alright. Which I hope he was.

"Aido, are you alright?" I asked stroking his cheek. He moved a hand to cover mine.

"Better now" he smiled weakly but regaining his composure.

"Hanabusa, we have to get to class" Akatsuki said with no emotion in his voice what so ever.

"Alright" he pouted getting up. I stood up too, picking up his books that he had dropped. I passed them to him and he smiled. He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear.

"See you later, cutie" with that he winked and walked off.

Ughh, why can't I choose?


	8. Loss of Blood

There is someone after me who wants me dead, yet all I can think about is which boy I like more? Im so pathetic. Such a typical teenage problem.

We were on patrol as usual, no sign of day class students walking around. So far so good. I walked around, not seeing Yuki or Zero, we all patrolled separate parts of the school. I had been given an Artemis, like Yuki. Headmaster didn't want me to have a sword that is used for vampire hunting because it could send the wrong message to the other students. And not to mention the day class might get worried or scared about the fact I have such a dangerous weapon just for guarding the school as a part of the disciplinary committee.

It was a full moon tonight; I looked up at the glowing sky, the stars were shining brightly, the moon lighting up the school grounds. A slight breeze whispered through the trees as it went through. This school is amazing, just how it works, Kaien Cross' idea of the pacifism between humans and vampires could very well work. Not to mention how the vampires are cooperating, I knew there were certain vampires that were good, but I never knew that they would consider pacifism, especially with humans.

I was standing on a balcony overlooking the grounds and close to where the night class study. I looked around and I couldn't see anyone wondering about. This is what Yuki and Zero do every school night and sometimes on the weekend, I doubt I will want to get ready for classes tomorrow. Im not going to get much sleep, I can just see it.

"Sshhhh, the disciplinary committee might find us!" someone shout whispered. I could tell there were two girls trying not to be caught. The day class must really want to see the night class, the confidence of those girls. They were giggling; they must be looking at the night class students through the window.

They were underneath where I was standing. I ran and hopped up on the ledge. I pulled out my Artemis and jumped down.

"Ouch" I said as I touched the ground. A branch had scraped my hand and it was bleeding slightly. The two girls gasped as I landed near them.

"You two need to return to your dormitory immediately, you know the school rules" I said kindly hoping that they would oblige. They nodded in defeat.

"Oh, okay" they said, looking a little sad that they had been caught out. They turned and walked back to their dormitory, sighing as they did so, thank god I didn't have to use force. I have been told that the girls can be stubborn.

"Thankyou for under standing" I said and watched as they walked back to the sun dormitory.

Well, at least I have had experience now, it wasn't too hard. They did understand, not like what Yuki told me about what happened at the start of term. Two day class girls had to have their memories erased because of Aido. I don't know why Aido was acting like that, he seemed so sweet to me.

I sighed, and then yawned. I was a little tired, maybe it was time to turn in. It didn't look like anyone else was out tonight anyway.

I jumped and looked over at a pillar directly in front of me; thin layers of ice slowly began creeping upwards. Transfixed I watched lines of ice lace their way across and up the stone. The pattern swept up from the floor up to the balcony I was just standing on. A few silver crystals of snow hung in the air.

It was delicate and ethereal – and completely unnatural. Someone or something was doing that, it was definitely not happening by nature.

"Hello cutie" someone said from behind me, I didn't need to guess who it was. I turned around to see Aido. He was the one controlling the ice.

"Aido" I smiled. He walked over and hugged me tight, which I thought was rather surprising.

"You know, you should be more careful" he said and grabbed my hand; it was bleeding a lot more than I thought it was. He brought it up to his mouth and licked the blood. His eyes turned blood red. He continued to suck out the blood from the rather deep cut on my hand. "Mmmmmm, you taste good" he moaned, "Might I partake from, your neck?" he asked. I gasped in fear. He moved his hands up and pulled down the collar on my shirt to reveal my bare neck. I was getting scared. I pushed him. He kept a firm grasp of me. I squirmed.

"No Aido, stop!" I shouted, trying to get him off me but he was holding me close, I couldn't move away. I continued to try and push him off but he was very strong.

"Oh but I want more" he said licking my neck. I was getting really scared, I didn't have any weapon to stop him, and he was too close to me for me to use Artemis.

"Aido please stop! No! Get off me!" I was a vampire hunter for heavens sake; I was not going to be bitten, especially not by Aido! He pushed me into a pillar that supported one of the balconies and put his hands on either side of my head, trapping me, his body hard against me, I could hardly move. Why won't Aido listen to me?

"Stop! Please!" he wasn't paying attention to me, he started licking my neck then he moaned lustfully before he bit into me. I gasped in pain, his fangs piercing the fair skin on my neck. He moaned again, feeling satisfied with himself. I whimpered. The sound of him drinking my blood filled my ears and I didn't like it. I began to feel nauseous. Tears streaming down my face uncontrollably, "Stop, Aido" I said very weakly. How could this be happening? I thought I was stronger than this but I feel so scared, so vulnerable, so helpless. As the numbing sound of blood being drained from my body quickened, his teeth sank further into my neck. My vision was going blurry, he still hadn't stopped. I had tried pushing him off me but I couldn't move any more. He pulled closer.

"Help!" I weakly shouted. I felt light headed, something that should have been easy to do is tiring me out, I was losing too much blood, and I felt like I was going to die. This is what a vampire is like when the blood thirst gets out of control.

"Oh your mine now" he said finally taking his mouth off my neck. Licking the draining blood from my neck and around his mouth, his fangs still out, but his eyes returning to their normal electric blue. Blood dripped from his mouth and I could feel that there was blood all over my neck. My eyes were sore from the constant tears. "You can't see everywhere at once, this will happen again, I've made you mine and that means, you will come to enjoy it" he stroked my cheek and kissed me forcefully, I tried to back off, but I was still trapped. His lips moved close to my ear "You will crave for me to drink more, you will thrive on it, you will beg for it" he whispered in my ear.

"Hanabusa!" someone shouted. I couldn't tell who it was; I couldn't tell where I was. All my senses were numbing. I slowly turned my head. I saw blurry figures; they must be Zero and Yuki. It could only be. My body was going limp.

"Zero?" I whimpered before my eyes closed and I fell. I then drifted off into the black abyss.

…


	9. Infirmary

I awoke in a daze, noticing I wasn't in my bed. My memory was fuzzy. I looked around; two people were by my side, Zero and Yuki. Zero was holding my hand tenderly, like if he were to hold any tighter my hand would break. I felt drained, which inconveniently I was drained. I tried to focus on anything around the room, I could make out a figure standing by the door, but for the life of me; I couldn't make out who the person was. It took me a moment to actually figure out why I was here but of course I remembered. I wish I had forgotten. I would be able to work as a guardian much easier if I could forget what happened last night.

"You are finally awake" Yuki said, sounding relieved with a sweet smile. I nodded slightly and sat up in the bed trying to hold my head up, which felt like it was spinning. I still managed to look around the room. I could now make out who the person was standing by the door, I don't know how I didn't see it before, and no one else wears those kinds of clothes around here. Chairman Cross has a different sense of style to the rest of us. I looked down at myself. I was still wearing my school shirt and skirt. My top was neatly folded on the night stand next to me.

"How are you feeling?" the headmaster asked me. I looked over to him, he looked concerned.

"I'm fine" I said sounding weak. I don't want to feel this way. I want to be able to kick the snot out of Aido, which I plan on doing when I get out of here.

"You're a strong hearted girl" Cross said back with a smile, which made me smile too.

"Try growing up with Yagari" I said and laughed slightly. I had been brought up to be strong willed and to never give up without a fight. Cross even chuckled a little.

"Yagari wanted to see you earlier but, you weren't showing any signs of waking up and he had classes to teach" Cross said and I sighed. I remember hearing what he said, that he would take me home if anything were to me. I don't want to go home.

"He's been quite worried about you" Yuki said.

"I can imagine" I said looking down, why is it that I always get hurt when I am by myself? It's like I can't survive without someone there to protect me. I'm not that helpless am I? It seemed that they didn't want to bring up what happened, so I wouldn't worry.

"Aido has been punished accordingly and is currently suspended for a week. No need to worry about him" Cross said, it was like he had read my mind, at least I wont have to see him for a while.

"His punishment was nowhere near severe enough" Zero said, talking for the first time since I had woken up.

"It was fair, come on, Bianca needs her rest" Cross said opening the door. Zero didn't budge, nor did he let go of my hand. "Come on Zero" he said watching Yuki stand up. She waved and walked out the door. Zero still hadn't moved.

"I'm not leaving her" Zero said aggressively, the headmaster cowered. I was surprised to hear that come from Zero. Surely he couldn't blame himself for what Aido did?

"Okay Zero, but not too long okay?" Cross said and shut the door behind him.

Zero looked at me with sad eyes.

"You don't have to look at me like that, I'm fine" I said with a reassuring smile.

"I can see it in your eyes, you're scared" he said looking at the floor, he was right though, I was scared, but not scared enough to cower away in a desolate place where no one can reach me.

"I am scared" I said quietly, "But not enough to give up on myself, it's only a bite I will live" I said with a hopeful smile.

"That's not the part I'm worried about" Zero said looking at me once again.

"I know" I said looking at the floor once again. If I can't save myself against Aido then what chance do I have against a mass murderer that's out to kill me?

"Yagari wants to send you home" Zero said sounding disappointed. I didn't want to leave; I wanted to stay here with Yuki, Yori and Zero. I like it here. Not to mention I've only been to one day of classes, I have to attend more if I want to pass any of them.

"I don't want to go home" I said, sounding stronger than I previously had. "I'm not going home" I clarified. Zero chuckled. I laughed too.

"So stubborn" he said rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" I protested and threw a pillow at him, but it failed. He caught it. Now he has a rather menacing look in his eyes. "Don't even think about it" I warned. I grabbed another pillow as my protection.

"I'm not the kind of person to pillow fight" he said laughing. I put my pillow down and laughed too. Then without warning a pillow was thrown at my face. I went serious and growled at him.

"Oh, you're so scary Bianca" he taunted.

"Shut up" I teased, he was such a little kid sometimes. Then again, so was I. I looked at the door. "I want to go for a walk" I said out of the blue.

"I'm pretty sure headmaster said you needed rest" he said raising an eyebrow.

"He's not my father, since when did I take orders from him?" I said standing up. "Whoa" I said and put my hands on the bed, holding myself up. Zero stood up in a hurry. "I'm fine" I said standing back up and putting my school top back on. I started walking towards the door when I turned back around and looked at Zero. "Want to come with me?" I asked. He wouldn't want to leave me all by myself now would he?

"Fine" he said and walked out the door. We walked out into the corridor; I didn't even know what the time was. It must be around five in the afternoon. Looks like Yuki had to patrol the changeover by herself. She can handle it, she has before.

We walked outside after just making it down the stairs, it was a little cold and I shivered.

"You're cold?" Zero asked.

"A little" I answered. Before I knew it Zero had his arm wrapped around me. I never knew this side of Zero but I hope to get to know him more. Actually come to think of it, I do know that side, just from a long time ago.

"Zero, why did you come with me?" I had to ask, "And why did you stay in the infirmary with me?" I added.

"I wanted to know that you would be safe, I should have known that something was up with Aido, he is a filthy blood sucker who will do anything for a girls blood" Zero said -matter of fact-ly.

"Zero, no one knew what he was up to, it wasn't your fault, it was mine for not being careful about trusting people" I said, we were walking over to the fountain, my favourite place. "There is one thing that is bothering me" I said standing still. "Something that Aido had said to me" I clarified. Zero looked at me, as if to ask what.

"He said that I was now his and that I will end up wanting him to drink my blood" I shuddered. Zero saw my discomfort on the subject.

"I should have been there to protect you" he said, sounding ashamed.

"It's alright Zero, I'm fine now" I said. We walked over and sat down by a tree. The same tree where Yuki disturbed us last time. I cuddled up to him.

"You have changed a lot since the last time I saw you" he said leaning his head on mine.

"How so?" I asked wanted to know what he was thinking. I looked up at him while doing so.

"For one thing, you're more beautiful than before" he said and I blushed, "But you haven't gotten much taller" he joked. I nudged him lightly, he chuckled.

"Shush, I'm short alright" I said looking away.

"Yeah but", he said and grabbed my chin so that I was facing him, "I like that" he said and kissed me.


	10. The Kiss

A/N: Dont own Vampire Knight, all rights go to Matsuri Hino, i only own Bianca :)

Happy reading~!

...

Zero and I were kissing, we were kissing! I have never felt better in my life. But we weren't just kissing, it started heating up and we were making out! Zero let out a lustful moan; he is a very good kisser I might add. Kissing him made me forget about everything bad in the world. We had to break apart for air. We panted as our heart beats were fast and uneven.

"Wow," I breathed. I looked in his eyes and I could see a mirrored reaction in him.

"Yeah," he said in between breaths.

"Bianca!" someone shouted, "What are you doing out here?" It was Yuki, of course it was Yuki. She ran up to us.

"Relaxing, why do you ask?" I asked.

"The headmaster told you to rest in the infirmary, at least you didn't go alone," she said acknowledging that Zero was there too.

"I didn't feel like it," I said with a sly smile.

"Stubborn," Zero said. I nudged him.

"Shush," I said, looking back at him. He looked a little annoyed that Yuki was here, so was I.

"You should go back to our room if you're not going to the infirmary, it's not safe out here," Yuki said.

"I'm fine if Zero is with me," I said with a smile. Even Zero smiled.

"Oh," Yuki said and I think she finally got the reason why we were here, she turned a little pink.  
>"Well you should still go to your room or Zeros room," she said with a wide smile, I wish I had a pillow I could throw at her. I moved to stand up; I got up a little too quick for my body to handle. Zero shot up and held me.<p>

"Thanks," I murmured.  
>"I should probably go to sleep though, classes tomorrow," I added, I probably didn't have to go to class due to the condition I'm in, but I felt like I had to go, then I can see Yagari.<p>

"You sure about that?" Zero asked.

"Yeah," I said with a reassuring smile.

Zero walked with me to my room, he helped me up the stairs.

"Night Zero," I said softly.

"Night Bianca," he said with a slight smile. He was so attractive when he smiled. I bit my lip. His smile grew wider then he kissed me.  
>"See you tomorrow" he said then walked off. I shut the door; both Yuki and Yori were looking at me.<p>

"Wow," Yuki said.

"Zero smiled?" Yori stated,  
>"By the way Bianca, are you okay? Yuki told me you were in the infirmary, you missed out on just over a week of classes," Yori said.<p>

WHAT?! I was asleep for more than a week?

"I'm fine now," I said sitting on my bed.

"You have a little fan club you know, a few of the boys in the class have taken quite a fancy to you," Yuki said,  
>"Zero is annoyed by them, but you can tell he wants to be a part of it," she laughed. This time I did have a pillow within reach. I threw it,<br>"Hey! What's with you throwing pillows!" she said laughing more.

"A random question, what day is it?" I asked.

"Wednesday, are you fine enough to do patrols tomorrow? Do you still want to be on the disciplinary committee?" Yuki asked, Yori looked a little puzzled by her last comment, but she shrugged it off. It must be hard for Yori, not knowing what we are talking about most of the time. But then again, it's hard for Yuki too; she can't even mention the word "Vampire" around any of her class mates or the secrets out.

"Yeah I will be fine, I just need some rest and I will be fine in the morning," I said smiling, laying down and immediately blacking out.

…

I woke up feeling quite a lot better surprisingly. I stretched and yawned. I needed to have a shower and change into the school uniform, a clean one.

We went to breakfast like normal. I didn't eat much, this time, Zero joined us. We walked to our class room.

"Bianca, you're back!" one of the boys said with a smile, walking up to me.

"The hottest edition of the disciplinary committee!" another added.

"Stop being a perv man!" the first boy said.  
>"Sorry about him" he said looking at me, rubbing the back of his neck,<br>"He can't control himself, by the way I'm Kaoru" he said with a smile. He was really nice. He was tall, had brown spiked hair, hazel eyes and he was quite smart too. Well, that was the first impression I had of him on my first day of classes. His hand was almost always up in the air ready to answer any question.

"Nice to meet you, Kaoru" I said smiling back.  
>"I'll see you around" I said walking off. Class was about to start. We made our way to our seats. Yagari walked in, not looking like himself. He looked over at me and his face seemed to lighten up, which was unusual for him, I waved a little. I don't think I'll be paying attention today.<p>

…

Yagari obviously knew that I wouldn't be up for it. He didn't ask me any questions. When class finished I gave him a hug, he said he wanted to talk with me and the headmaster soon, that didn't sound good.

Like I had said before, I'm not going home.

Yuki and I walked to the moon dorm to patrol the switch over.

"Wild!", "Senri!", and "Idol!" the girls shouted. My ears were ringing. I looked around, a few minutes until the gates open. After I thought that though, the gates opened, thanks for proving me wrong. The girls squealed.

"Everyone, please step back!" I said over the noise, Zero hadn't shown up yet, I wonder where he has gotten to. My arm moved up to my neck, it had healed but I still felt like he was licking it. I had the urge to run up to Aido. I don't know why.

_I have the urge to run up to him and force him to drink my blood._

_Why did I just think that?! _

_I remember the feeling of his tongue slowly tracing patterns on my neck, how it made my body shudder, I want to feel it again and again. _

_I can't control myself! That's not me! _

I shook my head which brought me out of a daze. I don't know what came over me.

One by one, the night class students walked out. Then lastly, Aido. The breath caught in my throat at the sight of him. He seemed to notice my reaction because he smirked and walked towards me. I started to panic a little, but I realised, he wouldn't do anything in front of all these people.

"Hey cutie, you thinking about me?" he said winking. I couldn't do anything because the girls around me would think it would be suspicious. He put a hand up to my neck and I tensed up, while still holding back the fan girls. I shivered at his touch.

"Aren't I always?" I said with a smile, he smirked.

_Why in the world did I say that?_

"Well if that's the case, maybe I should see you later tonight" he whispered in my ear. I shivered again, this time I don't know why. Girls were beginning to become angry at me. Aido walked away. The girls walked away too. Yuki ran up to me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Honestly, I don't know" I said and walked off too.

…

A/N: Honestly that was the last chapter I had written and just found it on my USB.  
>I don't think I will continue this fan fiction; I have somewhat lost my muse.<p>

Or if you have any ideas and want me to continue, I'll do it for you guys :3


End file.
